


The White Umbrella

by piercetheburito



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot AU, Seventeen - Freeform, Woozi, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercetheburito/pseuds/piercetheburito
Summary: ONE SHOT AU (Lee Jihoon x reader)
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Kudos: 6





	The White Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work from 2 years ago, please bear the cringe it radiates hahaha

_**THE GOODBYE** _

"You really can't stay a bit longer?" You asked the man sitting next to you

"you do know I want to stay, but this is my job" Jihoon explained. For four months Jihoon and the boys will be on tour, for four months you and Jihoon will be far from each other. You were aware that Jihoon has to do this, and that it's for all the Carats who supported Seventeen, still, it difficult to not feel sad knowing you won't be able to be with him during those 4 months. 

Jihoon was now checking his handbag to see if all his stuff was there.

Silence filled the car. Neither one of you dared to talk, both of you were scared to start an unwanted argument. Starting an argument with each other was something both of you actively avoided ever since, Jihoon and you, were the type of person who wouldn't take disagreement very well. Thankfully, this deafening silence was broken by the sound of the car door opening "Woozi-hyung! manager-nim said it's time to go" a tall tan boy said

"Hi Y/N" he greets you as soon as he sees you

"Yes I'll go in a sec. Thanks Mingyu" he said to the boy

"okay, by the way hyung, it's raining, use the umbrella" he said. Before leaving Mingyu looked at you and smiled

"Bye Y/N" he said

"Bye Minggu"

You and Jihoon were left alone again.

The car would never be this silent if the other boys were with you right now. Jeonghan would be asleep and Hansolwould be enjoying his "me time" listening to his music. Seungkwan and Seokmin would play around and sing random songs, while Seungcheol and Jihoon would talk about their plans for their next comeback. But Jihoon would never talk to you. Jihoon wasn't the showy type of a boyfriend, he wanted your relationship to be just yours and his, not everyone's.

"don't go looking for a new girl to write songs about okay?" you jokingly said trying to light up the mood.

"Well, that is not impossible" he said with a grin on his face. Even though he knows that you were just joking, he really likes the thought of you jealous because he feels somehow secured.

"But seriously, I'll miss you" you said trying to not sound sad. But knowing Jihoon, he must have noticed it already. The grin on his face disappeared.

"this is why I told you not to date me" unlike earlier, his tone changed. he was serious now. "I don't want to see you hurt because of all of this" he added.

His words scare you.

Tears were starting to appear. "A-are you breaking up with me?" You asked him, sobbing. You can no longer control your emotions right now. Just thinking about all the efforts and sacrifices you both made and the thought of throwing it all away broke your heart.

You guys worked hard to be where you are right now, you went through a lot of bashing when you guys decided to go public, a big number of Carats didn't approved of you to be his girlfriend. Jihoon also got hated on for liking a fan. 

'Will we really end this and waste everything we sacrificed' You thought to yourself.

Now, tears were impossible to control. You're a complete mess. Your mind was starting to go blank but a small chuckle brought you back to your senses. You wiped your eyes then fixed them on Jihoon, he was smiling.Howeve his smile felt more of him teasing you rather than him comforting you.

"Stop crying!" he said "I won't break up with you" He fixes your hair then wiped the remaining tears on your cheeks "I won't break up with you because I love you too much"

You didn't ask for anymore confirmation, you knew he was sincere and that he meant every word he said.

"But I really have to go now..."

"I really can't do anything about that right?" You said then gave him a smile letting him know that you were okay now.

"Thank you" he said

You let out a heavy sigh and jokingly said "but I really can't help but hate the rain now"

Jihoon was confused. "why?" He asked

"Because whenever it'll rain I'll remember the day you left" you said to him. You meant it as a joke and he knew but he also knows that jokes are half meant.

"Close your eyes" he said

"Why?"

"Hurry! Close your eyes or else I'll be in trouble again"

And you did, you closed your eyes. 'Will he kiss me?' You started leaning forward, but as soon as you felt something on your lips, it wasn't the soft lips of Lee Jihoon, rather it was a white folding umbrella.

"oh! I thought you love me, why are you kissing the umbrella? Hahaha" He said teasing you

You couldn't fight back because it was your fault.

NO ONE TOLD YOU ABOUT A KISS! YOU JUST ASSUMED IT!

You were silent but your face was red. Anyone could tell that you were embarrassed.

"Here. This is for you" he said as he hands you the umbrella

"Why?"

"Just take it!"

When you took the umbrella from him, he immediately opened the door you could see the members waiting and manager nim was there beside them.

"I'll go now okay?"

You nod as response, when he was about to leave you stopped him and said "Its raining! Use the umbrella" but he stopped you from opening the umbrella "don't open it unless it's raining, or you miss me soooo much" he said "promise?" You were confused with what he said but still you promised.

You examined the umbrella, it was white, that was it. Nothing was special about it. Still wondering what it was you felt something soft land on your forehead.

It was Jihoon.

He kissed your forehead, leaving you speechless as he went out of the car running to the boys who were already teasing him.

After the boys gave you their last wave before going in the airport, where fansites were waiting for them they changed into the idols that everyone knew, the cool yet jolly kids that everyone love.

Closing the door you let out a sigh again

'I can't wait for them to come home'

"don't worry Y/N, Jihoon is a good boy. He loves you" the old man in the driver's seat said while looking at you through the car's rear view mirror.

You nod, agreeing to everything the driver said

'Jihoon loves me, and I love him this should enough'

_**THE RAIN** _

Months have passed and the Seventeen world tour was still going on, but Jihoon never forgets to call you. He would call you before he sleeps, when they're on break from the practices, but there are still days when he wouldn't call at all because he was so tired from the concert. You understand it anyway, but he always makes it up to you the next day.

But today was different, you just couldn't handle the pressure around you. Everything felt tiring and you just wanted someone to vent out to. And the only one who would listen to it even though that person is busy, was Jihoon.

You tried to call him but he didn't answer your call at all. You waited for another 10 minutes to call him again but still there was no answer.

When tears started building up, you felt a drop of water touched your skin. You looked up to the sky and noticed it was raining. Rampaging your bag you looked for something that could keep you dry.

And there it was, the white umbrella Jihoon gave you on the day he left, the white umbrella you haven't opened ever since.

Just by looking at the umbrella, you remembered the smile he had on his face when he kissed your forehead. You remembered how he would kiss you secretly when the members were around. You remembered how he would ignore you when you're with the boys because he'll be teased to death by the members. For short, you remembered him.

Instead of using the umbrella you sat down crying your heart out.

"Didn't I told you to use the umbrella when it's raining?" someone said.

"Why are you even here? I was looking for you at your house" his words were exactly what Jihoon would have said if he was here.

"Y/N!" when you heard your name you were brought back to consciousness. You were soaking wet already.

You looked at the owner of the voice and there he was underneath a blue umbrella, smiling.

"Ji-Jihoonie?" Your sobbing did not help you speak properly. "did you miss me?" He said with the widest smile on his face. When you saw his face you couldn't help but jump onto him and hug him tight.

"I'll take that as a yes then" he said but you couldn't respond to him because you were crying. He lightly pushed you away from him just so he could properly see your face and asked "have you opened the umbrella?" You shaked your head as a 'No'

"Hurry! Open it!"

"Why?? Your already using an umbrella, let's just share plus I'm all wet now what's the point???"

"Open itttt"

Giving him a smug look, you moved back and and opened the white umbrella.

"There" you said as soon as the umbrella was opened "happy?"

"Not yet... Look up" he said. Doing what he said, you did look up and saw a part of the umbrella and there was something written there...

_AFTER EVERY RAIN,_

_THERE IS A RAINBOW._

_I LOVE YOU_

_-Jihoon_

Looking at the writings, it was not the same with the songs he wrote, it wasn't filled with flowery words with complex meanings. It was simple but it was also honest. The same as how he acts when he's with you.

You shifted your attention to him. He was there enthusiastically waiting for your reaction, but you didn't want him to see you crying.

'He did this to make you smile not cry stupid' you told yourself

And just like that you did your very best to hide the tears that were now falling.

You brought the umbrella closer to your head that the top of your head hit the umbrella. It covered your watery eyes.

"Yes I did. Thank you Jihoonie, I will always look at this when I'll feel sad" you said trying to sound as if you're not crying.

"I'm happy you liked it!" he said as he took your free hand into his. You looked at your intertwined hands. This was the warmth you missed. Still looking at your hands you noticed an umbrella rolling on the floor.

'Isnt that the umbrella Jihoon was using earlier?' You asked yourself but before you could confirm that it was his, you felt a hand owning your chin.

That hand was Jihoon's, it was guiding you closer to his lips. He was taller than you a bit that he had to lean in closer.

When your lips met he places his hand on your cheek. The warmth of his lips and his hands made you forget about the rain.

Accidentally, you dropped the umbrella making both of you wet. Even if he didn't wanted to, he escaped from your lips, giving you time to breath. 

He looks in to your eyes while patting the top of your head. "Stop crying, I'm back." He said "and If I'll leave again, I'm sure distance will never make me stop loving you." Then Jihoon suddenly broke eye contact "Ahhhh! You just made me say something cheesy again" he said while cringing

"Don't worry you looked cool!" You said, teasing him. 

"Thank you Jihoonie, thank you for loving me even if I'm like this"

"I love you because you're like this"

You both cringed because of the cheesiness in the atmosphere.

"Hahaha let's go? We need to change into dry clothes so we won't get sick" he said offering his hand to you.

You took it right away. While swaying your hands he said "let's have hot cocoa at the dorm". You nod then smile as a yes to his offer.

"Let's go~" he said with his inherent aegyo. But you stopped him because you remember that both of your umbrellas were still on the floor.

You took both umbrellas, closing them. you gave Jihoon the blue one and kept the white umbrella in your bag making sure you would never lose it and that it would never break.

Because it will always remind you of this warm rainy day.


End file.
